Story
by Just-call-me-Boss
Summary: This is my own story. My own characters. And my own plot. This is just a sample so please keep in touch and let me know what you think. Beta/Demo


The next week goes by without any problems, but by Friday I am at the end of my patience. I swear if another person asks me to tell them how I got like this or anything else dealing with my new appearance then I am really going to do something I will regret. When I get to my magik class the one class that I have with J I sit down next to her as per usual. The first thing that our teacher, Mr. Magique, says "In light of recent events we are going to learn about the power of the people among the community known as The Guardians. I know what most of you have heard about them being just another myth that was made up to keep people in line but they are very real. For a matter of fact we have two in our class who have volunteered to show us what it means to be a Guardian. Now please welcome Kate and Juliet to the front of the class."

"As Mr. M has said we are not a myth and we want you to understand that we are all powerful in certain areas of expertise." Begins Jewels "For example Kate here is the best tracker of us all. For you to see what we are capable please follow us to the front lawn where I will conjure a scenario for Kate to track the imaginary enemy, or one of you would like to try, we will see how long it takes for her to find this villain."

With that we follow J to the front lawn where a forest that wasn't there a minute ago now sat waiting for me. When everybody was there I start by saying "While I'm in the forest here you will be able to see what I am doing thanks to that drone that will follow me as I track the tracked. Now before we begin would any of you like to try and escape my clutches? For if someone is willing we have a prize if you can last the class period. And there can be more than one contestant."

From the back of the class I hear a voice say "Well, if you wouldn't mind I would like to try." Several others step forward and voice their want to compete. To everyone's surprise Mr. M says "I would like to compete as well. But before we begin I would like to ask how the drone will be operated? How will everybody else be able to see the image?"

"Well, J is going to stay here and the drone has a magik cam that when she connects will be able to project the image into the air right there. The drone is also latched onto this sense in my pocket that the drone can sense from over a mile away. And now that we have all of our volunteers state there name. And put this stone in your pocket. This is a rare stone that masks you noise making and will allow for the drone to teleport you to this spot once either you are caught or time is up. All of you grab one of these non-lethal weapons to defend yourself from the conjured animals and other players for you may try to take out the others after five minutes. Now everybody get going you have two minutes to get out of sight and either hide or move further into the forest. If you find yourself at the end of the grounds do not step out or you will be disqualified and immediately pulled. Also you weapons will only activate when the time comes to use them."

With that everybody takes off without a sound. After two minutes I take off into the forest without even saying a thing the drone follows close behind me. Not even thirty seconds into the forest I find the small boy named Harry. He was in a tree when I found him. When he is gone I start running again the next person I find is about one and a half minutes later so I catch her and she is back with the others. Two down three to go. After thirty seconds I catch the next kid. The watch I am wearing tells me that only one more person remains and that weapons are active so I pull out my baton. About five minutes until class ends I find Mr. M sitting in a clearing. When I get about a foot behind him I give him a warning for he hadn't noticed me approaching. When he hears me he jumps up and pulls out a round metal disk that looks suspiciously like a shield which he drops and says "Now your turn. Drop your button and fight me fair." So I do as told and take up a defensive position and taunt him like I saw in all of those fight scenes. He charges and swings for my head, but at the last minute changes to my stomach. As I had intended I catch his hand and use his momentum to throw him over me onto the ground. Like a pro he rolls into standing position. The two of us start circling each other waiting for the other to make the next move. Knowing that time is almost up I launch a few punches which connect almost every time. After like twelve hits he drops down to one knee and surrenders.

With that we are both teleported to the rest of the class which is just staring at us like they were statues. After a few seconds everybody stands and cheers and we take a bow. When everybody has quieted down I say "Now I know I said only the winner would receive a prize but this time everybody did and exhalant job so please come up here and receive you prizes. First we will congratulate Harry hear for his ability to climb a tree without leaving any visible damage on the tree. For his valiant effort I give you these two backstage passes to the next concert to pass through. Next we have Gennie who used magic to camouflage her skin to match the leaves on the ground. For her efforts and talented magik usage I give her a Gift card to the movies good for any four movies of her choice. The Next in line is Tim who got trapped in a ravine to be found by me however he did the best thinking by using magik to hide any trace of footsteps or other detectible things. For that we give him the bronze medal and a year pass to amaze world with free food and rides. I second place we have Tari who would have gotten first if not for our teacher's ability shield himself and use it as a very bunt knock out tool. For that we have the silver medal and a two hundred dollar anywhere card. Now for the final contestant and teacher we award him, for his hidden in plain sight technique along with his amazing fighting abilities, a gold medal and this antique car. This car is a Ford Mustang from the previous world era. It runs on the same as our engines thanks to our technology wiz who converted it. Now tomorrow if you would like we can give a demonstration as to what J here ca do if Mr. M grants it. So see you tomorrow and please do not tell everybody what you have learned today. Now please head back to class where we will grab our stuff and head on into the rest of the day." With that we made our way back not noticing the face staring at us through the window with a very mischievous smile.

When the day ends I walk out to my car and see Jewels standing there. When she notices me she says "Today we are going to go to your house and we are going to get you out so we can have a sleep over at the Bunker. Along with all of the other guardians of course." After a few hours of packing and promising to behave myself we drive to the bunker. When we arrive we head down the hidden trapdoor and find ourselves surrounded by the others who are just as excited as I am. With a sigh I follow the girls to their side and follow their example and get into my bed clothes. "Well, now what are going to do?" I ask and immediatly regret it as the other girls grin and pull me toward the bathroom were they get to work.

...

(Jewels POV)

Shaking my head I follow the others to give Kate her first makeover. This was my idea but I didn't expect the others to so willingly do so. While I work on Kates face and hair with Zoë. Nadelly is in charge of feet and her legs.

After a few hours of that we decide to go to bed so that we can be up early the next day. The girls all go off to their separate room and I pull Kate into the last room and ask her "So what do you want to do now?"

As if we had the same mind she pulls off her shirt and continues to undress as I do the same. Within minutes we were both undressed and well into our play time when we heard our door starting to have its lock picked. As quickly as possible we pull on a shirt that reaches our knees and lay back down and in just the nick of time. When we hear some guy laugh we open our eyes and see two of the guys from Josiah's, now Josie, gang standing over us with a flashlight. When they notice our eyes open the just smile bigger than before. When they reach down to remove the blanket a mysterious force lifts the two off their feet and they slowly begin to shrink and grow hair all over their bodies once this transformation is complete we are looking at two very scared grey rats. Before they can run Jewels snaps her fingers and they are sitting in a cage. They both then start speaking trying to beg to be released and the transformation reversed.

(Kate's POV)

As they beg the rest of the girls rush into our room. When they have all arrived we say "Go get dressed and pack up and meet in the kitchen. When the others leave we throw a blanket over the cage and start to throw on a clean pair of clothes. When we were finished we ran to the boy's side and woke them up and told them to get ready to leave. With that out of the way we run to the kitchen where we left the boys and Jewels demands that they tell us who they work for if they ever wanted to return them to human form. This mad them more willing to cooperate. The first one says "We were told that if we did this we could graduate and if we failed like Josie then our fate would be worst that hers. The person also cast a spell that made impossible for us to say her name out loud the consequences would be severe but we can write it down. That is if we are transformed back of course." With that they quieted down and waited for our verdict. I look at her and say "Do it." And even more quietly I say. "But make them a girl so that they can't run back and tell her that they were successful. Whoever they work for."

With that she cracks her knuckles and waves her hands in multiple untracked patterns. When she finishes two girls are standing in front of us and cry out when they notice that they are missing something. I smile and tell them "What you think we would let you go without consequence? No this is your punishment to live out the remainder of your days as a girl. Now tell us who you are working for before we turn you back and throw you to the hawks."

When they hear this they ask for some paper and pencil. We give them some and we read out on the paper:

HEAD MISTRESS

We look at each other and tell them to grab some clothes and get out. "This is bad? What does she want from us? I think we should grab the others and show them to the garage. I have a feeling that the others are going to need their own cars."

As if two intruders weren't enough a familiar voice says "The Zen sent me to warn you that the threat has moved to attacking you guys but I guess you already know that. They also said that all of you need to have transportation of your own so all of you guys need to take a car. But once again you are ahead of me. But there is one thing you should be aware of there is a large amount of people headed your way carrying weapons of every sort so I was to tell you to get to Bunker 51. That is the only place that you will be safe also you should pick up your parents before you leave or they will be high on the target list. Jewels you know that the best from what I have heard so ride with Kate and help her get her parents. Now I need to leave before the army gets here. Five minutes and then you will not be able to escape. Bye.

With that he is gone and we rush to get the others who are on their way to the kitchen. So instead I tell them to hurry and follow us before we are raided by the massive forces on the front lawn practically. We run to the garage and I say "Everybody find a car and wait till Jewels or I to come and start their accent to the surface. Once there wait until you see me and


End file.
